


Another Brick in the Wall

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, naughty children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Klaus always wanted to be a good boy, he was just very bad at it
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Another Brick in the Wall

One thing Klaus had always hated is that he was the naughty child. He wasn’t like Ben, he didn’t want to be the ordinary one like Vanya, or the smart one like Five, he wanted to be a good boy, and that was something that had always been reserved for Luther. He hated him as a child, more than the others even realized. He pulled off the non-caring act for years, and he always tried to treat Luther as well as he treated the rest of his siblings. Like a good boy would. 

But he could never quite pull it off. He was terrified of his powers, the mausoleum, and no amount of training would make them as useful on a mission as his siblings. Even Vanya back at HQ had more of a role recording and analyzing their missions after they were back.

No matter how hard he tried he would never fight as well a Diego, or lift as much as Luther, he couldn’t do math as well as Five, or read as well as Ben, he couldn’t act as convincingly as Allison, and he didn't even have Vanya’s gift for music. 

What Klaus was, was naughty. When he gave in and went with his impulses he was setting fires and breaking things, and when he was trying to be good he was still breaking things, but also under performing. It was hard to focus on anything with the ghosts always screaming at him like they did, day after day begging for help, calling him terrible names for refusing.

It all came to a head when he was 12 and stole a pair of Mom’s heels. His father had been incensed, and the blow that knocked him down the stairs was one he was just too slow to dodge. His father screamed at him as he lay at the bottom of the stairs with his broken jaw, this is what naughty little boys like him deserved.

When he was in the infirmary, he woke up to blessed silence for the first time he could remember. The medication had made him hazy, but he did better on his school work that week and a half that he was medicated than he ever had before. When he was weaned off of it, it felt like the voices were a thousand times louder, and that was when he tried alcohol for the first time.

When he finally got caught lifting it from the bar, for the first time he didn't care about being told he was bad, naughty, it felt like he was watching it happen to someone else. If anything the lecture he was given only made him realize how much the booze was working, and cutting it off is what sent him out onto the streets to come back smelling of weed for the first time. And, well, it was all downhill from there. 

There was a part of him that cringed when his father called him a disappointment, or as the little voice in the back of his head whispered, naughty. There was a bigger part of him that felt relief though. He was so bad at being good, giving up on it, on trying for approval he couldn't get, and didn't deserve to was a relief. The more drugs he took, the more disapproval he was given, the better it felt, and when his father finally kicked him out of the house, and he stood on the street outside the gates with nothing but the clothes on his back, it was the first time in his life he had ever felt free.


End file.
